Kosan 354
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: Yaya yang tinggal di Kosan dengan enam belas cowok. Gimana jadinya ya?Inilah kisahnya di Kosan 354. [Nggak Bisa Bikin SummaryT.T]
1. Prolog

Yaya's POV

Ok, kenalin nama gue Ayana Mentari Senja. Kalian panggil aja gue Yaya. Gue merupakan putri sulung dari kedua orang tua gue. Punya adik satu, cowok. Dia baru duduk di kelas dua SD dan tinggal bareng kakek nenek gue.

Gue dititipin atau lebih tepatnya diusir sama orang tua gue buat ngekos di kosan punya paman gue. Alasannya sih, supaya deket sama sekolah dan karena mereka ada kerjaan di luar negeri. _But_, gue kok gak yakin ya?

Udahlah.

Tapi, ini cerita gue ngekos di sana. Antara nyesel gak nyesel sih. Cuman mau gimana lagi. Gue juga terlanjur nyaman sama para penghuni nya meski kata gue sih, mereka itu..

BOBROK!

CAPSLOCK YA! KALO perlu ITALIC Sekalian sama BOLD JUGA.

Ok, gue mulai alay.

Pokoknya lo semua ikutin aja cerita gue di Kosan 354. You know dengan kode angka itu?

Tbc

_Halo guys.. gue adalah Author baru di sini. tapi, kalo di wattpad, Gue udah beberapa bikin novel genre fanfic BoBoiBoy. So, maklumin aja kalo misalnya masih amuradul__Regards__Aprilia Hidayatul_


	2. Bab 1 Penghuni Baru

_Entah harus bersyukur atau justru meratap, gue nggak tahu. Yang jelas ini nano-nano bagi gue_

**~Ayana Mentari Senja~**

"Apa?! Ngekos?! Yang bener aja dong, Bun!!" pekik seorang gadis dengan wajah komikal. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka.

Semoga saja tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam sana.

Bunda Matahari mengangguk tegas. "Iya. Kamu bakalan di kirim ke kosan pamanmu di Bandung. Soalnya, kami akan ke Jepang untuk menangani kondisi perusahaan di sana yang lagi kacau," jelas Matahari sedikit berdehem saat matanya bersibobrok dengan sang suami, Ayah Bumi.

Ayana Mentari Senja atau akrab dipanggil Yaya itu menatap taka percaya kedua orang tuanya yang tega mengasingkan anaknya ke Bandung.

"Terus, Bintang ke mana? Dia juga gak mungkin ikut 'kan?" Yaya mencari keberadaan adiknya yang masih bocah.

"Ya kali kami bawa anak kelas dua SD." Ayah Bumi terkekeh, "Bin-Bin, ayah titipin di rumah Kakek dan Nenek," katanya tenang.

Bintang Venus Fajar merupakan adik Yaya yang masih duduk di bangku SD tingkat dua. Adik yang menurut Yaya itu menyebalkan meski masih anak-anak. Tapi, Yaya tetap sayang pada Bintang.

Iya, sayang. Sayangnya cuma bercanda doang.

Plak!

"Kok gitu sih?!" Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Masa' Bintang sama kakek nenek, Yaya diasingkan ke Bandung? Yang bener aja?!" ucap Yaya tidak terima.

Bunda Matahari menghela napas lelah. Dosa apa dia punya anak gadis bebalnya kayak gini? Perasaannya, saat mengidam tidak mau yang aneh-aneh. Kecuali, dia pernah minta Ayah Bumi foto sama Buaya dan Singa.

Ngidamnya elegan bukan? Jarang sekali ada ibu hamil begitu. Cuma Bunda Matahari aja yang kayak gitu. Makanya, anak ceweknya jadi maceman Yaya.

"Bukannya gitu, Ay. Kan, kamu sekolahnya deket di sana jadi nggak perlu pulang-pergi Bandung-Jakarta. Lagian, kamu tahun kemarin ada-ada aja daftar sekolah SMA kok nyasar ke SMA di Bandug," ujar Bunda Matahari memberi pengertian pada putri nya.

"Eh?" Yaya tiba-tiba salah tingkah saat ditanya pasal sekolah. Ia juga bingung kenapa bisa nyasar ke Bandung cuma buat sekolah. Niatnya sih, mau pindah lagi. Tapi, sayang, sekolah nya nyaman sama fasilitasnya lengkap. Jadi, Yaya urungkan niat baiknya itu.

Ayah Bumi menautkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh Yaya.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Bunda Matahari lagi.

"Enggg... itu, dulu pas SMP, Yaya nggak sengaja ngisi formulir dan ikut tes masuk SMA di Bandung. Nggak tahunya malah lolos. Dari pada mubazir, ya udah Yaya ambil aja," jelas nya kikuk. Tangan kanannya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Bunda Matahari dan Ayah Bumi menepuk dahinya saat mendengar penjelasannya. Anak mereka ini benar-benar ceroboh.

Ayah Bumi menghela napas lelah, "Kalo gitu, kamu emang ditakdirin buat tinggal di Bandung sampe lulus. Pokoknya nggak ada bantahan lagi, kamu harus nge-kos di pamanmu," ujar Ayah Bumi tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Jika Raja sudah bertitah begini, Yaya sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya dapat mengangguk lesu.

"Iya, ayah," kata Yaya lesu.

Bunda Matahari dan Ayah Bumi saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua mengulas senyum misterius yang jika saja, Yaya melihatnya mungkin dia bakal merinding.

Kok punya orang tua kek gitu amat sih?

Dan pada akhirnya Yaya pun bersiap untuk berangkat ke Bandung. Dia membawa dua koper yang berisi baju-bajunya serta barang pribadinya seperti novel dan make up.

Namun, sebelum berangkat, Yaya nanya sama kedua orang tuanya, tentang pamannya yang ada di Bandung.

"Emang, Yaya punya paman ya di Bandung? Kok baru tahu. Siapa, Yah?" tanya Yaya saat mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Ayah Bumi terbatuk. Ia sedikit meringis dan menoleh pada anak perempuan nya.

"Ada kok, dia adiknya dari Bunda kamu. Namanya Paman Koko Ci," jawabnya.

Yaya hanya mengangguk dan kembali larut dalam mendengar kan musik K-Pop kesukaannya.

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju kosan di mana Yaya akan tinggal sementara waktu.

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar enam jam, akhirnya Yaya sampai di kosan milik pamannya. Saat pertama kali turun dari mobil, cewek itu terperangah ketika melihat banguna megah di depannya.

"Yah, ini beneran kosan? Kok kayak rumah holkay ya?" tanya Yaya yang masih kagum dan terpesona.

Ayah Bumi terkekeh, "iya, ini kosan. Kamu bakal tinggal di sini," katanya lembut.

Mata Yaya berbinar melihat keindahan bangunan itu.

Kret...

Suara gerbang di buka membuat Yaya berhebtiin sejenak sesi kagumnya. Dia dan Ayahnya menengok siapa yang udah bukain pintu itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yaya dapat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di gerbang. Hingga saat gerbang terbuka sempurna, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang memakai kacamata. Rambut kelimianya menambah kesan keren dari pria itu. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan Yaya adalah...

Apa pria itu memang hanya sebatas pundak ayahnya saja tinggi nya?

Ayah Bumi menyapa pria itu ramah.

"Yo, Koko Ci, gimana kabar lo?" sapa Ayah Bumi ala-ala anak muda zaman now.

Pria yang bernama Koko Ci itu pun membalas sapaan Ayah Bumi.

"Yo! Gue baik," sahutnya ramah. Ia membuka sedikit kacamatany dan melihat ke arah Yaya, "Ini siapa? Anak lo?" Koko Ci bertanya.

"Iya. Jangan bilang lo lupa sama ponakan lo yang cans ini?" Ayah Bumi memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Ya nggak lah," bantah Koko Ci. "Gue cuma pangling aja, anak lo jadi geulis kieu," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia segera meminta keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam. Bunda Matahari tidak ikut, karena saat di perjalanan, di minta ke rumah kakek dulu buat ketemu sama Bintang. Makanya yang ke sini cuma Ayah Bumi sama Yaya.

"Nah, Neng Yaya ini mau nge-kos di sini?" tanya Koko Ci saat Ayah Bumi menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka mengunjunginya.

Ayah Bumi mengangguk, "Iya. Soalnya gue sama Tata mau ke Jepang. Perusahaan di sana lagi ada chaos. Makanya, gue mau nitipin Yaya ke sini. Kalo Bintang 'kan gak mungkin. Dia masih kecil, jadi Yaya aja yang gue asingkan ke sini," jelasnya enteng.

Ayah Bumi tidak memperdulikan hawa suram yang ada di sampingnya atau... pura-pura tidak perduli? Yang jelas hawa di sampingnya seperti di kuburan. Seram... Lagian salahnya sendiri salah memilih kata. Yang benar saja dia kata mengansingkan Yaya.

Memang nya Yaya sejenis buronan di asingkan? Sebal yang ada.

Yaya cemberut. Ia masih mengeluarkan hawa suramnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Andai saja pria tampan di sampingnya bukan ayahnya, Yaya tidak segan memukul rahangnya kuat.

Durkamit kau, ferguso!

Koko Ci mengangguk paham. Ia menoleh pada Yaya dengan lembut. "Neng Yaya, kamu tinggal di sini ya? Kamu juga nggak sendiri kok karena yang ngekos di sini ada sekitar enam belas orang. Mungkin bakal jadi tujuh belas sama kamu," ujarnya ramah.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Yaya luluh dan melenyapkan aura suramnya. Membuat Ayah Bumi mendesah napas lega.

"Beneran, Paman?" tanya Yaya antusias.

"Iya."

"Syukurlah," ucapnya bersyukur.

Ayah Bumi yang melihat anaknya menerima berseru senang dalam hati. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Koko Ci.

"Kalo gitu, kamu sama Paman Koci aja, ya? Ayah mau langsung ke bandara untuk take off," ucap Ayah Bumi serius.

Yaya mendongak dan mengangguk lesu. Ia sedikit nggak rela karena mereka akan pergi. Hanya saja, Yaya ngerasa ada yang nggak beres nantinya. Makanya, dia langsung paparin apa yanh dirasakannya ke Ayah Bumi.

"Iya, Yah. Cuma, Yaya mau pesen aja. Yaya nggak mau punya adik lagi. Soalnya, ngurusin itu dedemit satu aja udah pusing, gimana kalo nambah lagi? Pokoknya itu pesan Yaya. Ingat!"

Ayah Bumi melongo mendengar pesan putrinya. Yang herannya lagi, Yaya mengatakan itu dengan wajah polos yang gemesin. Meski dalam hati dia agak sebal karena Yaya seperti tahu tujuan lainnya.

Koko Ci yang sejak tadi jadi penonton bersusah payah nahan tawanya. Ia tertawa setan karena saudara iparnya itu gagal untuk memberikan adik pada Yaya.

Setelahnya, Ayah Bumi pun pamit pada mereka berdua. Sekarang tinggal Koko Ci yang membawa Yaya ke rumah utama dan yang paling besar.

Yaya dan Koko Ci masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu utama. Saat masuk ke dalam sana, Yaya seperti mendengar keributan dari arah gedung utama.

"Woy Blaze! Lo jangan curang dong! Masa iya gue kalah! Dasar _noob_!"

"Eh Surya! Lu jangan asal nuduh! Lo yang noob bangs*t!"

"Ada yang lihat Pikachu gue nggak?!"

"Tanya aja sama petir!"

"Bukan gue, Bang Hali!"

"Thorn! Daun! Lu pada jangan kotorin lantai sama taha dong!"

"Maafin kita Bang Gempa/ Tanah!"

"Oy puting beliung! Jangan tumpahin makanan di sofa gue!!"

"Bukan gue!"

"Bukan elu, Angin!"

"Jadi gue?"

"Hoam.. Lu semua berisik deh, gue nggak bisa tidur goblok!"

"Molor di kamar beruang!"

"Lu juga sama setan!"

"Sama-sama beruang diem!"

"Gue sumpel mulut, Api!

"Dasar nyebelin!"

"DASAR LUNAR!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Ekhem!"

"Eh??"

Seketika ke enam belas cowok itu menghentikan acara debat meraka. Semuanya kompak menoleh ke arah Koko Ci dan Yaya yang berdiri menatap mereka.

Yang satu watados sama polos, yang satunya lagi kayak mau nerkam mangsanya.

"Udah selesai, debatnya?" tanya Koko Ci menahan emosi.

"Belum, Paman!"

Kelima belas orang itu serempak menatap horor pada cowok berbaju hijau putih yang dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Koko Ci. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan, 'Apa lo cari mati?'

Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memperlihatkan wajah polos seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Koko Ci menghela napas kasar. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu, kembali menatap mereka.

"Sudahlah, pusing saya ngedenger banyolan kalian semua. Saya ke sini cuma mau nganterin ponakan saya yang bakal ngekos di sini," jelas Koko Ci lelah.

Serentak, mereka dengan kompak melihat pada Yaya yang berdiri kaku. Cewek itu cuma tersenyum canggung seraya memilin jaket yang diikat dipinggangnya.

"Hai, semua," sapa Yaya sangsi.

Satu detik... Masih belum ada respon.

Lima detik... Mereka masih mencerna kejadian.

Satu menit kemudian...

"PENGHUNI BARU GUYS!!!" pekik tiga cowok dengan baju biru tua, hijau dan merah.

"AKHIRNYA!! ADA BIDADARI JUGA! MAKASIH YA ALLAH!"

"CANS BAT DAH!"

"CALON MAKMUM GUE!"

"BIDADARI GUE!"

"CAISTRI GUE!!"

"ENAK AJA NGAKU-NGAKU! DI PUNYA GUE!"

"BLA...BLA...BLA.."

Yaya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, membatin miris dalam hati.

'_Kayaknya hidup gue nggak bakal ada kata damai mulai sekarang'_

**To be continued**

**Gimana sama part pertama ini? Tolong komentarnya ya gaes:)**

**Vote and comment juseyo:)**

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy Monsta Studio**

**Original Charis mine**

**Storymine**

**Best Regards, ApriliaHidayatul**


	3. Bab 2 Introduce of Humans in Kosan

_Apa yang ada di benakmu jika bertemu dengan kumpulan cowok ganteng? Senang bukan? Tapi itu hanya luar mereka saja. Karena seperti istilah jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luarnya._

**~Nona Ayana Mentari Senja mode on: flat face~**

Setelah keributan tadi, kini Yaya, Koko Ci serta ke enam belas cowok tampan itu berkumpul di ruang utama. Mereka kelihatan serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Paman Pemilik Kosan.

"Jadi, saya harap kalian bisa jagain Yaya selama dia tinggal di sini sampai lulus sekolah," pungkas Koko Ci menyelesaikan tuturanya.

Keenam belas cowok itu mengangguk.

Koko Ci menoleh pada ponakannya yang sedari tadi diam saja kayak orang bisu. Wajahnya malah terlihat polos dan bodoh.

"Aya, kamu di tinggal di gedung utama saja. Soalnya dua gedung yang lain di isi sama mereka. Lagain, paman cemas kalo kamu tinggal di salah satu gedung itu," katanya lembut namun tersirat sindiran bagi para cowok itu.

Yaya mengangguk, "Iya, Paman Koci," sahut Yaya.

"Kalo gitu paman permisi, ya. Soalnya ada keperluan di kantor polisi. Katanya ada kasus."

"Iya. Tapi, pan kapan Yaya diajak, ya Paman. Soalnya, Yaya pengin ikut. Udah lama nggak mencahin kasus," pinta Yaya dengan mata memelasnya.

Koko Ci mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dia terpengaruh dengan tatapan maut Yaya.

"Yuhu!!" seru Yaya senang. "Ya udah, sana-sana. Katanya ada kasus, kok masih di sini?" usir Yaya tidak sopan.

Koko Ci mencubit pelan pipi Yaya.

"Ngusir ya??"

"Awww!! Lepas, Paman!"

"Minta maaf dulu!"

"Iya, Iya. Maafin, Yaya!"

Koko Ci melepaskan cubitannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya, "Kalo gitu, paman pamit. _Assalamu'alaikum_."

Yaya menjawab salamnya sambil mengelua pipinya, "_Waalaikumsalam_," sahutnya ketus.

Koko Ci pun beranjak dari sana. Namun, sebelum keluar pinti, ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik. Menatap keenam belas cowok itu mengancam.

"Saya ingatin sama kalian, kalo bikin ponakan saya lecet sedikit pun, jangan harap kalian bakalan selamat. Saya bakalan sunat kalian semua dua kali," ancamnya.

Keenam belas cowok itu serentak memegangi masa depan mereka dan mengangguk kaku.

Serem oy! Masa depan taruhannya!

Koko Ci pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Membuat mereka menghela napas lega.

*

Yaya menoleh pada mereka. Ia melayangkan tatapan polos nan menggemaskan. "Em, kalian siapa ya?" tanyanya polos.

Serentak semuanya mulai mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Di mulai dari yang paling berisik.

"Hai, nama gue Taufan Xaverio Akbar. Panggil aja gue Ufan, Taufan atau sayang juga boleh," ucap cowok dengan setelan biru beraksen putih kuning. Seperti logo angin beliung. Ia mengedipkan matanya manja pada Yaya.

"Heh jangan mulai, Fan!" marah seorang cowok dengan baju aksen cokelat kuning dan kaus merah. Ia menoleh pada Yaya dan tersenyum ramah, "Maaf ya, dia emang kayak gitu orangnya. Gue Ahmad Gempa Zulkarnain. Panggil Gempa aja, salam kenal," lanjutnya mengenalkan diri.

"Hai, Gempa, Taufan," sapa Yaya kikuk.

"Hai, Cantik. Nama gue Blaze Putra Maheswara. Kalo ada waktu, kita main Mobil Legends, lo bisa gak?" tanya Blaze yang dijawab anggukan mantap Yaya. "_Good_-lah!" serunya senang.

"Gue Solar Alexander Furqon, kalo yang lagi tiduran itu namanya Ice Julio Firmansyah. Dia emang hobi tidur, jangan heran." Cowok serba putih oranye bernama Solar itu mengenalkan semua temannya.

Yaya mengangguk. Solar kembali bersuara sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Yang lagi megang pot bunga itu namanya Thorn Zulkifli Natsir. Dia emang suka berkebun kayak si Daun. Terus, cowok yang lagi pake headpone merah sama baca novel itu namanya Nathan Halilintar Ramadhan. Dia cuek sama dingin. Apa lagi kata-katanya pedes gila," jelas Solar berhiper bola. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan kelam dan suram dari Halilintar.

"Solar Alexander Furqon..." Cowok itu melafalkan nama Solar penuh penekanan.

"Hehehe, Piss, Bang!" ucap Solar terkekeh takut.

Halilintar merotasikan matanya malas. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Saat menoleh ke kanan, dia tertegun saat melihat Yaya. Gadis itu menatap nya polos.

Ada yang aneh dengan debaran jantungnya. Ia memutus pandangan itu dan kembali fokus pada bacaanya. Meski jantungnya masih berdebar aneh.

"Dan satu lagi dari gedung satu," Ucapan Solar membuat Yaya kembali melihat padanya. "Dia namanya Lunar Malam Hari, orang nya agak misterius. Tapi, si bulan baik kok jangan takut," katanya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Iya," jawab Yaya pelan.

Setelah itu, giliran gedung dua ngenalin para penghuni nya pada Yaya. Cowok serba biru udah semangat.

"Ok, sekarang giliran gue ngenalin anak-anak gedung dua," ucapnya semangat.

"Gue Nowaki Angin Dirgantara, orang paling ceria dan semangat. Yang pake kaos warna kuning itu namanya Zirco Petir Megantara, dia itu dingin tapi ramah," ucap Angin mengenalkan cowok yang duduk anteng di sudut sofa. Sifatnya sebelas duabelas dengan Halilintar.

Yaya bergidik. Hihh!!

"Kalo yang itu, namanya Nadeva Tanah Alansyah. Dia jago masak kayak bang Gempa," sambung Angin menunjuk Tanah yang tersenyum manis.

"Kalo itu-"

"Hai Yaya! Nama gue Cakra Api Husein, lo kalo perlu apa-apa panggil gue aja, ya?" ucap Api memotong kalimat Angin seenakanya. Ia bahkan mendorong cowok itu sampai terjungkal.

Yaya mengangguk dengan linglung.

"Nama gue Cahaya Sinar Angkasa. Jangan karena nama gue kayak cewek lo mikir gue cewek. Tapi, gue suka sama nama gue. Jadi, salam kenal. Pan kapan kita pemotretan bareng yuk? Lo cocok jadi model soalnya," ajak Cahaya setelah mengenalkan diri dengan pede-nya.

Yang lainnya hanya merotasikan matanya malas dengan tingkah Cahaya yang sebelas duabelas dengan Solar.

Cowok berbaju serba ungu gelap menempeleng kepala cantik Cahaya, membuat si empunya meringis.

"Lu jangan mulai deh," katanya malas. Ia menengok pada Yaya dan tersenyum, "Gue Tan Fang Yunandha. Kalo dia, namanya Air Samudra Aregha sama di sampingnya itu Daun Hijau Zamrud," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk dua onggok manusia yang entah sejak kapan tepar.

Yaya melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh cowok keturunan Tiongkok itu. Dan Yaya mendapati dua manusia dengan baju berwarna biru muda dan hijau muda tengah tertidur pulas. Lucu, pikirnya.

"Kami dari gedung dua. Dan keseluruhan Kosan ini ada tiga gedung. Gedung satu di isi sama mereka Para Elemental Satu dan gedung dua di isi oleh kami, para Elemental Dua," ujar Tanah pada Yaya.

Yaya mengangguk, "Gue Ayana Mentari Senja, kalian bisa panggil gue Yaya atau Senja, salam kenal," katanya ramah.

Sejenak mereka terdiam seraya memandangi Yaya, membuat si cewek ngerasa nggak nyaman dan risih. Ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Lo semua kena-"

"KYAA!! DIA MANIS BANGET!!" pekik mereka semua minus Halilintar, Petir, Air dan Ice.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia kaget karena pekik an mereka yang memotong ucapannya.

Para cowok itu terus memborbardirnya dengan runtuian pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Yaya jawab, selain waja polos dan bingung darinya.

Gempa dan Tanah yang menyadari itu mengepalkan tangan dengan perempatan siku-siku yang nangkring cantik dipelipisnya. Lalu..

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Terdengar suara kepala di jitak sebanyak sepuluh kali. Dan pelakunya tentu saja dua cowok paling waras di sana.

"Lo semua bisa diem kagak? Berisik! Kalo mau nanya satu-satu!" sentak Gempa kesal.

"Tahu! Giliran ada cewek bening aja ribut! Noh kerjain dulu tugas sekolah lo pada, atau nggak ada makan malam kali ini!" ancam Tanah.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja mereka semua memandang kaget Tanah dan Gempa. Jika dua orang itu sudah tidak memasak, lantas mereka makan apa nanti? Ya kali, makan batu dan kayu? Gila!

Makanya, dengan langkah gontai, kesepuluh cowk itu beranjak menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Yaya yang menatap cengo dengan ke absurd-an tadi.

Gempa menyadari kecengoan Yaya, meringis dan meminta maaf. "Maaf ya, mereka emang kayak gitu kalo sama cewek. Apa lagi cantik kayak lo," katanya merasa bersalah.

Yaya menggeleng, "Nggak pa-pa, justru gue senang ada temen yang semenarik kalian semua," ucap Yaya tulus.

Lalu, cewek itu teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun, apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Halilintar dan Petir yang sejak tadi diam, menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat gerak-gerik cewek itu.

"Napa lo?" Akhirnya, setelah sejak tadi diam, Halilintar bersuara juga.

Yaya tersentak dan melihat ke arah Halilintar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Ceweknya pada kemana?" tanya Yaya kepo.

Ke enam orang itu saling bertatapan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Yaya memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

Gempa menatap Yaya dengan wajah agak bersalah, "Eng... sebenarnya ini kosan khusus cowok. Jadi, sampai kapan pun lo nggak bakal nemuin spesies yang suka godain Halilintar dan Petir itu," jawabnya ragu.

Yaya terdiam. Dia masih mencerna ucapan Gempa. Dan...

"APA???!!!!"

*

**To be continued**

**Hai manteman! Ini part duanya buat cerita ini. Sebenarnya, gue tadinya mau di biasain aja perkenalannya nggak di masukin ke cerita kayak gini. Cuma, gue mau aja sih. Tapi, entar juga bakal gue kasih part khusus ngenalin para cast Kosan 354.**

**Btw, ada yang tahu apa arti dari kode itu? Gampang lho!**

**See you in next part**

**Vote and comment juseyo:)**

**Best regards, ApriliaHidayatul**


	4. Bab 3 Innocent Girl

**Halo semua, April balik lagi \\(*)/**

**Okay, kayaknya mulai dari sini, April bakal manggil diri sendiri April. Kalo gue-elo agak gimana gitu. Tapi, kalo buat percakapan Yaya and All elemental tetep pake gue-lo nyesuain sama jalan cerita. Sebelumnya, April mau balas Review buat chapter lalu.**

**arlyn.xie :**_April usahain ya:) Maklum, April lagi masa-masa menuju penentu jalan hidup*plak maksudnya ujian kelulusan. Ehehe_

**Ellena Nomihara :**_Eheheh... Mbah Gugel ya, Kak? Ehehe... 354, kak:)._

_Lunar ya... Hmm... nanti April jelasin deh kak. Tapi, April dapet nama Lunar itu pas buka pinterest terus nemuin tetang BoBoiBoy Dark atau Lunar. Jadi, kepikiran buat nama itu_. ( udah aku jelasin juga ternyata T.T)

_Makasih buat semangatinnya kak. Kalo bagus enggaknya, ikuti aja dulu._

**Thaliayaya(Guest) :**

_Iya nih, April lag nyoba-nyoba aja. Hmmm, buat Pair ini April pertimbangin. Sankyuu for reviewnya. ntar ketemu lagi d wp ya:)_

**Haliana0805(Guest) :**

_Gomawoyo... Ehehe maapin ye, ntar juga ketebak kok gimna alurnya._

_Lucu aja gitu lihat Halilintar suka sama Pikachu. Tapi... Ada tapinya lho, ada something special about that the doll. Nggak papa, sankyuu buat review-nya._

_sampai jumpa juga._

**Lili-Chan (Guest) :**

_Uwah... iyakah? Sankyuu... Gomawo... Merci..._

_Padahal ceritanya agak gmana gitu T.T_

_(Halilintar : padahal ceritamu nggak ada yg bagus. itu di wp aja aku yang kena nista. sebel)_

_Maaf hali, aku sayang kamu juga*wings* Buat kode itu bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Tunggu aja ya:)_

**Ok, Silahkan nikmati chapter kali ini**

**Kosan 354**

**Humor/Parody/Romance/Friendship**

**ReverseHarem!Yaya**

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Monsta Studio**

**OCAprilia hidayatul**

**Story is mine**

**Bab 3**

**"Innocent Girl"**

_Ternyata antara polos sama bego itu beda tipis. Tapi, kenapa dia sangat manis?_

**"All Penghuni Kosan 354 -Minus Daun dan Thorn-"**

Apa kalian berpikir jika Yaya akan merasa tidak nyaman setelah tahu jika ini adalah kosan khusus cowok?

Jawabannya enggak! Cewek itu hanya kaget sebentar terus biasa aja. Seolah itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Dia bahkan segera berlalu ke kamarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ngebiarin, Halilintar, Petir, Tanah, dan Gempa cengo.

Saat ditanya sama Gempa, kenapa Yaya biasa aja.. Apa jawabannya coba?

"Kenapa? Lagian sama-sama manusia ini. Kecuali, kalo kalian makhluk asing, baru gue takut," jawab Yaya kalem.

Mereka jadi semakin penasaran dengan sikap Yaya yang kayak gitu.

Keesokan harinya, para penghuni Kosan masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Padahal, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Dan dari ketujuh belas penghuni yang tinggal disana hanya ada tiga orang yang sudah bangun. Yaitu, Yaya, Gempa dan Tanah. Mereka sudah asik dengan perkakas memasak.

"Gem, kita mau masak apa?" tanya Tanah yang sudah membuka kulkas besar, melihat bahan masakan.

"Kita bikin yang simpel aja. Kayak nasi goreng. Gue lagi nggak _mood_ masak yang lain," ujar Gempa santai.

Tanah hanya mengangguk. Dia ngambil beberapa bahan untuk pelengkap nasi goreng. Kayak telur dan sosis. Cowok itu sudah membawanya ke meja pantry dan mulai melalukan pekerjaannya. Gempa juga udah mulai menyiapkan nasi.

Yaya yang sedari tadi diam, angkat suara.

"Em, Kak Gem, Tanah, ada yang bisa gue bantu?" tanya Yaya ragu-ragu.

Tanah dan Gempa tersentak. Mereka ngelupain kehadiran Yaya di sana. Kejam sekali!

"Eh? Lo bisa ngocok telur gak? Soalnya gue lagi sibuk," pinta Tanah.

"Bisa!"

Yaya langsung mengambil mangkuk dan pengocok telur. Dia memecahkan beberapa butir telur dan mengocoknya dengan telaten. Sesekali, Cewek itu ngelirik ke arah dua cowok dengan arti nama yang sama.

"Yang lainnya pada kemana? Belum pada bangun?" tanya Yaya di sela-sela acara mengocoknya.

"Hm. Entar juga pada bangun. Tapi, biasanya Taufan atau nggak Angin sama Api udah pada bangun kalo jam segini," jawab Gempa santai. Ia menyiapkan penggorengan.

"Oh..." Yaya meresponya dengan ber -Oh ria.

"Iya. Cuman, kalo mereka udah pada bangun, gue saranin lo buat nyumpel itu telinga lo," ingat Tanah tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Yaya jadi semakin bingung.

"Entar juga lo bakal ngerti," ujar Tanah sekenannya tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh. cowok itu masih fokus sama potongan sosisnya yang lumayan banyak.

Bertepatan dengan itu, muncullah tiga-ralat maksudnya empat orang yang disebutkan tadi. Dua pasangan dengan namanya yang berunsur sama itu terlihat bugar dan segar. Mereka sepertinya sangat bersemangat.

"Pagi Yaya, Gempa, Tanah!" sapa keempatnya ceria.

"Pagi."

Taufan, Angin, Api dan Blaze duduk nyaman di kursi. Mereka berempat asik memandangi ketiga orang yang tengah memasak itu. Atau... Mereka cuma mandangin Yaya? Dan keempatnya kepergok sama Yaya sendiri.

"Kalian ngeliatin apa?" tanya Yaya polos.

"Ehh???" Keempatnya tersentak. Mereka mulai salah tingkah karena kepergok. Tanah dan Gempa geleng-geleng kepala akan tingkah empat happy virus itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Taufan cepat.

"Beneran?" Yaya masih kepo. Taufan dan ketiga lainnya mengangguk cepat. "Ya udah, gue cuma nanya doang," lanjutnya cuek dan kembali sibuk dengan kocokan telurnya yang hampir selesai. Cewek itu nggak memperdulikan kecengoan para cowok itu karena jawabannya. Bukan urusannya.

Merasakan kecanggungan, Gempa berdeham. Cowok itu melirik keempatnya yang masih dalam keadaan mulut menganga tak percaya. Lebay, pikirnya.

"Fan, Angin, Api sama Blaze tolong bangunin yang lain ya. Entar mereka telat bangun sama telat ke sekolah," suruh Gempa.

Suara Gempa menyentakkan mereka kembali kedunka nyata. Lalu, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai jahil terpatri di bibir empat orang paling ceria di kosan. Dengan semangat 45, mereka langsung menjalankan perintah yang keluar dari mulut orang yang paling waras di Kosan.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" seru keempatnya.

Mereka berlalu dari dapur. Saat itu pula, Gempa menepuk dahinya dengan cemas. Tanah menatapnya dengan sorot 'Lo mau bikin tetangga ngamuk lagi?'. Kayaknya Gempa lupa siapa yang dia suruh. Makanya, dengan cepat dia segera nyodorin dua pasang penyumpal telinga pada Tanah dan Yaya.

Tanah segera memakainya. Berbeda dengan Yaya yang menatap heran dan bingung penyumpal itu. Ia menoleh pada Gempa dan Tanah polos.

"Ini buat apa ya?" Wajah polos itu bertanya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Pake aja! Entar lo juga bakal tahu fungsinya," jelas Tanah cepat. Ia menyiapkan penggorengan.

"Hah?!" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin manis.

"Maksudnya—"

Belum sempat Gempa melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah keributan terdengar dari arah gedung Satu dan gedung Dua yang jaraknya hampir berdekatan.

"AARGGGHHHH!!! SAKIT HALILIN!!! ICE!!!"

"KYAAA!!! PETIR!!! FANG!!! PUNGGUNG GUE!!!"

BRUK!! DUGH!! BGUH! BRAK!!!

CRAK!!

MEONG!!! MBEKK!! GUK-GUK!! RAOR!!!

"MAAFIN KAMI!!! GYAAA!!"

Kembali ke dapur gedung utama. Yaya mengerjapkan matanya saat suara-suara yang memekakan telinganya berhenti. Dia menatap Gempa dan Tanah linglung.

"Tadi... itu... apa?" tanya Yaya pelan.

Tanah dan Gempa melepaskan penyumpal telinganya dan tersengih saat melihat Yaya yang masih kaget. Ayolah, siapa yang nggak kaget coba. Baru perta kali dalam hidup Yaya denger keributan kayak gini.

Abaikan keributan yang sering dia lakukan sama Bintang.

"Ehe, itu maksud kami Yaya," jawab Gempa tak enak.

"Maafin ya, buat keributannya. Mereka emang kayak gitu," timpal Tanah yang sudah selesai menggoreng sosis.

Yaya tidak menjawab. Dia diam sambil menggoreng telur pada teflon.

Waktu menujukkan pukul enam pas. Semua penghuni kosan sudah duduk rapi di kursi mereka dengan seragam sekolah dan pakaian kuliah. Namun, ada yang berbeda di sana. Terlihat ada empat aura suram menguar dari cowok berjaket hitam merah, jaket kuning, jaket ungu dan jaket abu. Lalu, ada juga yang babak belur. Itu adalah empat happy virus.

Yaya yang duduk di samping Halilintar hanya memandang polos dan heran mereka. Tidak peka dengan aura suram di sisinya.

Gempa selaku yang tertua menghela napas. Dia menatap lelah pada mereka semua. "Ada yang bisa jelasin?"

Taufan menjawab seraya mengelus lengannya. "Gue cuma bangunin Halilintar. Lagian dia kebo banget kayak Ice sama Air. Kan gue gemes, apalagi cara tidurnya bikin ngakak. Kapan lagi coba, lihat Hali tidur nganga? Yaudah, gue masukin garam sengenggam aja," jelasnya ketus. Namun, selanjutnya dia tersenyum senang. "Ahh... lucunya ehehe."

"Kalo gue naikin suhu kamar Ice jadi lebih hangat," ujar Blaze santai.

"Ralat, panas." Ice menyahut dingin. Blaze terkekeh.

Gempa memijit pelipisnya. Ia menengok pada Angin dan Api. "Kalo kalian?"

Angin dan Api saling pandang, lalu mereka memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nindih tubuhnya supaya bangun!!" ucap keduanya bareng. Jawaban yang tedengar ambigu ditelinga yang lainnya. Minus Yaya, Thorn dan Daun.

Para penghuni kosan menatap keempat happy virus itu datar. Tanah melirik pada Yaya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Mungkin, dia merasa Yaya akan terganggu dengan kebiasaan para penghuninya yang bisa dibilang absurd.

"Maaf ya, kalo lo nggak nyaman." Tanah meminta maaf.

Yaya menoleh pada Tanah dengan pandamgan bingung. "Kenapa lo minta maaf?"

"Lo ngerasa keganggu 'kan sama yang lain?" Fang bertanya ragu pada Yaya.

"Nggak." Cewek itu menggeleng. Membuat mereka menatap tanya pada cewek dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu.

"Kenapa?" Air menanyakan pertanyaan yang kini bersarang di kepala mereka.

"Soalnya...

"... Gue justru seru liat orang pada berantem kayak kalian. Gue udah lama nggak denger suara berisik yang bisa mecahin gendang telinga. Terakhir kali itu, pas adek gue belum tinggal sama kakek nenek gue. Hua... pan kapan, kalian semua berantem aja. Kecuali, Daun sama Thorn. ya ya ya?" Yaya menjelaskan dengan muka penuh binar. Mengabaikan ke _speechless_-an yang lainnya. Wajah cewek itu terlihat polos.

Kesemua cowom yang ada di meja membatin kan hal yang sama dengan sebuah sweatdrop besar di kepala mereka.

_'Polos sama bego itu emang beda tipis. Ada ya, orang yang seneng lihat orang berantem. Herman. Tapi, kenapa yang ini manis banget Ya Tuhan...'_ batin mereka semua-minus Thorn, Daun dan Air yang tidur lagi.

Thorn dan Daun sudah mulai menyantap sarapan mereka tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya. Keduanya nggak paham sama yang di omongin oleh penghuni yang lainnya. Begitu pun Yaya, cewek itu dengan tanpa dosanya langsung menyantap makanan itu dengan khikmad.

Dan seketika itu pula, mereka menyadari jika Ayana Mentari Senja adalah salah satu spesies sejenis Thorn dan Daun versi paling manis. Doakan saja, dengan bertambahnya spesies ini tidak akan lebih parah dari Thorn atau pun Daun.

**To be Continued**

**Yuhu!!! ini Chapter ketiganya. Maafin April ya, kalo bahasannya agak aneh kyak cerita sama orangnya. Hmm, April juga masih belajar nih buat mengenal dunia fanfiction, soalnya beda banget sama Wattpad. Oh ya, April juga punya beberapa cerita di sana. Kalo mau baca cari aja akun @apriliahidayatul. So, makasih buat yang udah baca.**

**RnR please:)**

**Regards**

**Aprilia Hidayatul**

**Omake**

Setelah kejadian tadi, kini Yaya akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama yang lainnya. Entah kebetulan atau emang takdir, ternyata Yaya satu sekolah dengan Halilintar, Taufan, Ice, Blaze, Petir, Angin, Solar,Api dan Tanah. Sedangkan yang lainnya seperti Gempa, Lunar dan Fang sudah kuliah. Daun, Thorn dan Cahaya juga satu sekolah dengan Yaya. Cuman, mereka masih kelas 10.

Saat akan berangkat sekolah, Yaya ditahan oleh yang lainnya. Mereka meributkan siapa yang akan membonceng Yaya. Motor maupun mobil sudah terparkir di depan kosan.

"Yaya, berangkat bareng gue aja," ajak Taufan.

"Gue aja!"

"Gue!"

"Gue aja yang nganterin!"

"Nggk mau!?"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai terdengan bunyi klason yang menghentikan perdebatan konyol itu. Kompak mereka menoleh ke sana mendapati Sai, sepupu Yaya sudah nangkring dengan mobilnya.

"Yaya ayo!" ajak Sai pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Iya!" balasnya. Ia menatap yang lainnya dengan senyum polos. "Gue sama Bang Sai duluan ya, sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Yaya pun berangkat sama Sai. Meninggalkan yang lainnya tanpa dosa. Pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang mengantar Yaya.

"Sue amat!"


	5. Bab 4 Young and Old

**Konnichiwa minna-san, April back again\\(*0*)/****Ok, sebelum melanjutkan chapter baru, kan ada yang nanya sama April usia para penghuni kosan itu berapa. Nah, di chapter kali ini bakal dipaparin lewat cerita usia mereka. Di omake April sedikit ngasih spoiler dikit soal usia 'kan? Kalo di sini bakal jelas dari alasan kenapa Gempa, Lunar sama Fang nggak di panggil kakak sama yang lain, sisanya masih sekolah atau apa.****Gempa : April-chan, kamu kejam sekali. Kan aku lebih tua, kenapa nggak dipanggil kakak atau abang, sedangkan si Hali dipanggil abang sama yang lain?*cemberut*****Ehehe... akan kejawab di sini Gegem*smirk****Gempa *Glek****Udah ah, kamu bantu aku balas review oke:)****Gempa : baiklah****Dari 0Aozora0****Gempa : Insya Allah, sama si April bakal dilanjutin setelah dia selesai urusannya sama Madam. (April : Jangan lo ingetin juga bambank!)****Iya... Iya...****Lintar0805****April, noh ada yang salam kenal katanya. (April: salken too:)) Ahaha... kamu suka fanfic BoYa sama HaliYa? si author juga. Bahkan, cerita yang di wp itu pair HaliYa. Hmm... GemYa nggak? Ahh... kamu benar, semuanya keren *agak murung****(April :Makanya gem, jadi terkenal dong!) diam kau!****Nggk pa-pa, si april katanya di usahakan aja kalo buat apdet:)****Thaliayaya****Hihi... kamu bener, aku aja speechless, kenapa Yaya jadi peran polos nyerempet bego tapi manis kalo ditangan April? Aku sama yang lain jadinya nggak tega buat marahin. Terutama Hali sama Petir. ckckck.. Yaya direbutin buat boncengan? Iya, aku juga ikut cuma ngajakin sekali udah deh. Kalo yang lain rusuh banget. Hali? dia sama Petir terus Duo Lurus bedul nggak ngajakin, wong dua petir itu tsundere. kalo si trio emang satu spesies sama Yaya.****Kata April makasih udah di semangatin:)**

**April : Nah, udah balas reviewnya. saatnya kita lanjut ke bab selanjutnya. silahkan dinikmat**i:)

**Kosan 354**

•

**Humor/Parody/Romance/Friendship**

•

**ReverseHarem!Yaya**

•

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta always**

•

**Story is mine**

**"Young ang Old"**

_Mau berapa pun usia mereka, muda atau tua sama saja. Sama-sama bikin pusing kepala_

**~Taufan said with lazy face~**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Yaya sudah sampai di sekolahnya, yaitu SMA Bina Bangsa. Cewek itu sudah bersekolah di sana hampir dua tahun, karena sekarang sudah memasuki semester 3. Di sana, Yaya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas serta sekretaris OSIS. Namun, kenapa dia baru tahu kalo sekitar tiga belas penghuni Kosan itu satu sekolah dengannya? Bahkan ada empat orang yang satu angkatan dengannya.

Karena jam pertama kosong di sebabkan Pak Guru Zola tidak masuk, maka waktu itu dihabiskan dengan mengobrol. Yaya sudah ditarik sama Taufan dan Blaze yang entah kenapa bisa bolos padahal sudah kelas 12. Mengabaikan sahabatnya, Ying dan Hanna yang berteriak padanya.

Setelah penarikan itu, ternyata Yaya dibawa ke rooftop gedung Jurusan MIPA, di mana atapnya sangat luas dan nyaman. Yaya bisa melihat jika mereka berkumpul di sana semua.

"Kalian semua bolos?" Yaya bertanya seraya mendudukan diri di samping Tanah.

"Engg..."

Semuanya tidak ada yang menjawab. Tanah dan Cahaya hanya menggaruk kepala tidak gatal dengan raut nervous. Solar asyik bermain game bareng Blaze. Taufan, Angin dan Api segera menggelar sebuah papan Monopoli. Ice dan Air jangan ditanya karena mereka sudah menjelajahi dunia fana dalam tidur. Thorn asik mengelus pot tanaman Venus yang entah dapat dari mana dengan Daun yang menekan kepalanya sehingga mulut daun itu terbuka.

Halilintar dan Petir? Dua orang dengan sifat sama dan Tsundere itu fokus pada bacaan serta ponsel. Tidak menghiraukan kegaduhan yang lainnya.

"Jadi?" Yaya menaikan alisnya.

"Kelas dua belas jamkos* semua," jawab Taufan enteng.

"Kelas 10 bubar karena nggak ada guru," ujar Daun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nggak ada guru," sahut anak-anak kelas 11 bersamaan. Yaya menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Setau gue, buat anak kelas 11 itu cuma kelas gue doang yang jamkos karen Pak Zola nggak ada. Tapi, kalian kelas apa?" tanya Yaya curiga.

"Kelas 11 IPA 4 nggak masuk karena gurunya juga nggak masuk. Ngapain juga kami harus di kelas, nggak di kasih tugas juga," ucap Solar santai. Tanah mengangguk karena sekelas dengan Solar.

Yaya menggeleng prihatin dengan anak-anak kosan pamannya. Para cowok dengan kadar ketampanan serta berkantong tebal itu begitu santai. Astaga...

Yaya teringat akan sesuatu. Ia bertanya pada Tanah penasaran. Kenapa pada Tanah, karena menurut Yaya cuma cowok itu aja yang masih waras. Sedangkan yang lain masih diambang kewarasan.

"Tanah, gue mau nanya, kenapa kalian nggak manggil yang tua dengan abang? Padahal, Kak Gem, Kak lunar sama Kak Fang itu udah kuliah. Tapi, kalian manggil nama aja," ujar Yaya dengan heran.

Tanah tersenyum manis. "Gini, sebenarnya dulu pas awal-awal masuk ke kosan, kami manggil kakak sama siapa aja. Nggak perduli mau masih muda atau udah dewasa, yang jelas kami manggil gitu buat ke sopanan. Pengecualian buat Solar, Taufan sama Hali. Mereka mah langsung manggil nama dengan frontalnya."

"Terus, saat kami tahu kalo kita beda usia sama jenjang pendidikan, gue sama yang lainnya manggil Gempa, Lunar dan Fang kakak. Tapi, mereka bilang nggak enak katanya. Agak sungkan gitu. Jadi, mulai dari sana, Gempa minta buat kami manggil kayak biasa tanpa embel-embel 'abang' soalnya nggak nyaman," timpal Cahaya meringis diakhir.

Yaya mengangguk paham. "Lalu, kok gue nggak tahu ya, kalo kita itu satu sekolah? padahal ini udah masuk semester ketiga."

"Hmm, mungkin karena kami jarang kemana-mana selain ke sini. Tapi, anehnya Petir sama Bang Hali itu jadi idola di sekolah. Solar juga gitu, gue juga sih," ucap Cahaya agak malu.

Yaya mengangguk lagi. Mereka pun mulai membicarakan segala hal. Yaya terlanjur bolos karena terlalu asik. Dia memperhatikan ketiga belas remaja yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa Yaya merasa mempunyai banyak kakak laki-laki.

Bicara saudara, entah perasaan Yaya atau memang beberapa dari mereka ada yang memiliki wajah hampir sama? Karena penasaran, cewek itu nyeletuk.

"Bentar, ini cuma perasaan gue aja atau memang Kak Hali sama Daun, terus Angin sama Air dan Api sama Blaze itu mukanya hampir serupa. Kalian berenam sodaraan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, seketika mereka menghentikan kegiatan. Semua fokus segera teralih pada Yaya. Lalu, mereka saling bertatapan seolah tengah bertelepati. Dalam benak mereka, ada pertanyaan yang bagi mereka terasa aneh.

'_Kenapa dia peka buat hal kayak gini? padahal tadi polos banget'_

Dengan helaan napas lelah sebagai awalan, Angin menjawab pertanyaan Yaya tadi. Dia melirik sebenatr yang lainnya dan kembali menatap Yaya.

"Sebenarnya, jawaban lo hampir tepat. Hali sama Daun emang sodaraan. Tapi, dia juga sepupuan sama Petir. Lalu, Gue sama Air adik kakak, dan terakhir Api dan Blaze itu juga adik kakak. Makanya, lo nggak harus heran kalo mereka memiliki garis wajah yang mirip," jelas cowok dengan unsur nama yang sama dengan Taufan.

Dan dari sana, Yaya mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang para penghuni kosan. Awalnya, Yaya berpikir kalau mereka itu bersaudara karena unsur nama yang sama. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Hanya beberapa saja yang sodaraan dengan nama yang memiliki unsur nama yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, para penghuni kosan tumben-tumbenan sudah berkumpul bersama di ruang gedung utama. Membuat Gempa heran, kenapa mereka jadi sering berkumpul di sini semenjak Yaya ada? Padahal, dulunya mereka jarang kumpul bersama. Dia sedkit berterima kasih pada Yaya untuk itu.

Namun, kayaknya Gempa dan Tanah serta Fang sesikit menyesali itu. Sepertinya, berkumpul seperti ini malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan menambah stok obat pusingnya. Kenapa?

Karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY SURYA! LO JANGAN KE SANA ! BANYAK MUSUH!"

"GUE NGGAK KE SANA PEA!"

"BANG BLAZE JANGAN BERISIK API LAGI NINA BOBOIN AIR!"

"BOCAH GEBLEK! LU JUGA SAMA!"

"Lihat bungannya Daun sama Thorn nggak? itu buat tugas Biologi."

"Nggk/Gak."

"Lunar mau makan."

"Followers gue nambah, Petir aja kalah!"

"UFAN! LO JANGAN CURANG! BAYAR!"

"NGGK MAU!"

Begitulah kebisingan mereka saat kumpul bersama. Yaya? Cewek itu tidak memperdulikan dan memilih dengerin lahu dengan volume full dan terlelap di samping Ice.

Kan, mau usianya muda atau dewasa sama saja di kosan ini. Tak heran jika Gempa enggan dipanggil Abang.

'Young or Old is same if you stand in this home stay' batin Tanah, Gempa dan Fang yang masuk ke dalam kategori masih waras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**A.N/ Gimana sama bab kali ini? ada yang kurang?**

**RnR please:)**

**Regards, Aprilia Hidayatul**

•


End file.
